The Company Watches the Fellowship
by Songbird123
Summary: Thorin's Company are on their way to the Lonely Mountain when they are swept away to see a possible future involving Bilbo's nephew. The Company watches The Fellowship of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Bilbo gave a very frustrated sigh as he looked up narrowing his eyes at Nori, "Don't think I didn't notice that just now," he said in an accusatory tone.

Nori glanced back a little mischievously, "Whatever could you possibly mean master thief?" He asked trying (and failing) to sound innocent.

Bilbo sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose and finally held out his hand, "hand it over."

Nori grinned and held out Bilbo's handkerchief to him while all the other dwarves burst into laughter. Ever since Bilbo had made a big deal about leaving without his handkerchief at the beginning of the quest, it had been a running joke a within the company. As soon as Bilbo had gotten himself some handkerchiefs in Bree, Nori had made a point to pickpocket his handkerchiefs quite regularly to keep the joke going. Nori would point out that it's not like he had much worth pickpocketing so he might as well have a bit of fun.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. This was his last handkerchief thank you very much so he had no intention of losing this one.

They had left Beorn's house a few days ago and were camping outside of Mirkwood. Gandalf had left them a couple of hours ago, and they had decided to make camp for the night before entering those dank woods. The company was in pretty good spirits despite the difficult path ahead. Bilbo couldn't help grinning as their teasing continued. It had been a long time since he had felt like he had had a family and he really had come to love the company as family.

"Forgive me master thief, although I must compliment you on catching on so quickly."

Bilbo chuckled as he sat down and settled down next to the fire, "With a rascal like you around, I've had to become more aware of my surroundings, you little thief."

Nori chuckled and settled next to Bilbo, his eyes were twinkling. "Don't be so judgmental; I might be a thief, but you were the one actually hired as a thief. What does that say about you?"

Bilbo grinned and held up Nori's pipe, "That I can beat you at your own game."

Bilbo smirked as the company exploded in laughter at Nori's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh bravo! Master Boggins." Filli exclaimed coming over and slapping Bilbo on the back.

"Yes, I believe we underestimated you," Kili laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

Nori finally began to chuckle as he accepted his pipe back from Bilbo. "Impressive, I'm not easy to steal from." He quirked his eyebrow at Bilbo, "It appears there is more to you than meets the eye, it makes me wonder what exactly you are capable of." Bilbo blushed as several of the dwarves looked at him thoughtfully.

"He could probably save all of middle earth with his amazing abilities!" Kili proclaimed happily. This caused the dwarves to chuckle a bit at his antics.

Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Interesting thought, although Hobbits don't generally accomplish great things, but he certainly has proved himself capable of some things on this journey."

Bilbo felt some of his temper flare up and drew himself up ready to blow any second. Just a minute ago they were laughing and enjoying each other's company, but Thorin had to open his mouth and ruin it with a few words. Bilbo didn't like that Thorin was insinuating that Hobbits couldn't do big things. Hobbits liked peaceful, quiet lives, but there were examples in their own history of Hobbits accomplishing great feats. Hadn't he done his fair share in this company to prove himself very capable?

"He doesn't mean any offense laddie," Balin hurriedly jumped in before the situation got out of control. "He's only referring to the fact that hobbits are less likely to involve themselves in important matters because they aren't usually interested in whatever other races are doing and are content to stay at home in their own communities. Of course, it doesn't mean they can't play a part in shaping the fate of others if they wanted to. We all know that you have done a lot on this quest," Balin directed a glare at Thorin, who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I apologize, Master Hobbit; Balin's right and I was out of line," he said with a deep nod of apology.

Bilbo was somewhat mollified, but he did notice that Thorin didn't take his words back, he simply apologized for saying them.

"I personally think, with Bilbo being the exception, that Thorin is right. Hobbits aren't made to be survivors or to shape or change the world. Bilbo is the exception rather than the rule." Dwallin murmured so low that no one could hear him…well except that Hobbits had almost as excellent hearing as the elves so Bilbo heard him.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He disagreed, but he actually couldn't blame the dwarves too much for their thoughts. Hobbits were very private and very few outsiders understood them. He felt more sadness than anger now, but he decided that he could change their minds over time. He really did love them and could forgive them for their ignorance. He leaned back to stare at the fire as things quieted down. How could he help the dwarves to understand just how strong hobbits could be? A lot of them were fussy, but hobbits were actually more resilient then they were given credit for once they are forced to be. Their Wandering Years and journey to the Shire were proof of that. Bilbo knew he wasn't the only one capable of great things. He sighed and looked around the campfire. Everyone seemed lost in thought. Bilbo stretched and made to stand up to go to bed.

Suddenly everything around him went black. Bilbo gasped and grasped Sting. He heard Dwalin swear in Khuzdul, and Thorin demand what has happened. Good. He wasn't alone. He twisted his head and felt around. They were clearly not where they were before. He swallowed hard trying not to panic when his eye caught sight something.

"Look! Do you guys see that pinprick of light." Bilbo asked excitedly, "Perhaps if we follow after it, we can get our bearings."

"Or it could be a trap," Balin's voice came from somewhere to his left, "Light doesn't always mean safety."

"Yea, like in the Dead Marshes where there are spirits trapped underwater whose lights try to lead you to your doom," came Kili's voice somewhere a little further away to his right. That would be -"

"Where did you learn about those dark creatures?" Broke in Thorin's voice suddenly.

"Ah well," Kili seemed to stumble, I do read every once a while you know!"

"You read enough to find something that obscure?" Thorin questioned.

Bilbo almost chuckled, you didn't have to see Thorin's face to tell his eyebrow was raised. It was almost comical.

"Well...and me and Fili may have snuck out a few times to that... to read some of the of the stories from the Black Library, and it may have come up in one of them."

"Did you really have to bring me in this? Complained Fili from somewhere in front of Bilbo.

"If I'm going down your going with me!" exclaimed Kili.

Thorin sighed, "Of course, the only books you two were interested in reading are those that I banned from you until you were older. I can't even say that I'm surprised. We do have more important things to discuss, which is whether we should go to the light or stumble around the dark."

"Well," Bilbo said hesitantly, "there may be a threat in the light, but it would be a threat we can see. We don't know what may be hiding in the dark."

"He brings up a very good point Laddie," Dwalin agreed.

"I just want to get out of this suffocating darkness," Bombur concurred.

"Alright," Thorin said making the decision, "swords out, let's go."

They made their way towards the light and entered a cream-colored room that had red comfortable looking couches set up in a semi-circle around some sort of square box with a table in front of it.

"Welcome," came a woman's musical voice.

"Who's there!" Thorin demanded swinging around holding his sword in a defensive position trying to find the source of the voice.

"My name is Eärwen. That name shouldn't mean much to you, but I have the ability to view the future. I wish to show you a possible future that you can choose to change or leave as it is."

"That name sounds elvish," growled Dwalin, squinting, his eyes darting around the room.

Bilbo stared incredulously at Dwalin. "Did you miss the part about seeing the future? Because that seems like a bigger deal than whether her name is elvish or not."

"Well it might let us know if we can trust her or not." Dwallin grumbled mutinously.

The room was filled with the tinkling laughter of the voice. "Indeed, my name is elvish Master dwarf," it said, "My gift is given to me by the Valar, and I cannot lie with it. I can omit what I see, but I can't lie about it. I'm simply asking you to view the future. Whatever decisions you make based on what you see is your choice."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Will we be viewing _our_ future? Will we see if we retake Erebor?"

"I will show you a future long after this quest. You will learn much more about Master Baggins or at least those he calls family."

A vision of the future entirely based on Hobbits?" questioned Ori. "I don't see what that has much to do with us, but I would love to learn more about the Hobbit race," he added flushing a little excitedly.

"Yes!" Fili cheered, "I'm all for seeing Mister Boggin's future."

"We don't have time for this," Thorin growled. "And I fail to see how it is important to learn more of Hobbits."

"Fear not," Eärwen assured, "time is frozen while you are in here, so you are not losing time. Consider it an opportunity to rest and recuperate without losing any time on your journey. And you may be surprised at the part Hobbits can play in the fate of the entire world."

There were a few raised eyebrows, but no one said anything. Bilbo could tell Thorin wasn't pleased, but he offered no more complaint as he went and sat on one of the couches. The rest of the company followed suit. Bilbo was still thinking about how the voice hinted that they were viewing his future in particular, well she indicated it might be more his relations. Bilbo shivered as he thought of the company seeing the daily life of the Sackville-Baggins. That wouldn't convince them that Hobbits were worthwhile. Why was this necessary? Or was this some sort of punishment?

"This box is called a television screen. It will show you the future and even some of the past. Feel free to discuss as you view it, it will pause each time someone talks so no one will miss anything." The voice said soothingly.

"If this is about rest and recuperation, shouldn't we also have food?" Bombur questioned. The company broke into chuckles and relaxed at that as the voice also joined in with her tinkling laugh.

"Is that honestly all you think about?" Balin asked rolling his eyes.

Bombur pouted.

"Master Bombur is absolutely right," the voice said merrily. "There is plenty of food to be found in the pantry. The door is in the corner behind the couches. Bombur and Bofur quickly made their way to a door that Bilbo had not noticed earlier. They came out with different kinds of foods, that were mostly comprised of meat Bilbo noticed amusedly although Bofur placed some berries and vegetables next to Bilbo with a wink. "Thought this would be more to your liking." They set the food on the small table in front of the screen. After a few trips there was a decent feast set up for the company to eat as they watched the future.

Once they all settled down the screen lit up and the story began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The screen was black and they heard a voice: I amar prestoar aen (The world is changed.)**

"Why are the speaking in elvish from the very start," Fili complained, "I thought we were going to learn more about Mister Boggins and his kin; what do elves have to do with it?"

The other dwarves shifted and grumbled in agreement.

"At least they translate it," Bilbo said trying to placate them. Honestly this blind hatred of _all_ elves just because of a _few_ was getting annoying.

**The Elvish continues until "Much that once was is lost. For there are few who remember it." The story continues with the voice explaining that it began with forging of the great rings, 3 given to the elves..**

"What does she mean wisest and fairest of all beings?" Dwalin growled in annoyance, "this must be an elf!" Thorin snorted in agreement and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

**Seven to Dwarf Lords,**

Bilbo looked questioningly over to Thorin. "I don't imagine they would be given to just any dwarf Lords."

Thorin nodded in confirmation and drew the chain from around his neck that carried the key to Erebor. There was a ring on the chain next to it. "It was given to seven dwarf kings. Some of those rings were lost, but this one continues to be passed down in my family," he explained proudly.

Bilbo nodded uncertainty. "And what exactly is their purpose...I mean what are these rings of power?"

Thorin raised his eyebrows, "I imagine shire folk are very sheltered and may not learn about the darker parts in history. If the story doesn't explain it, I will explain it."

Bilbo frowned, so the rings were a part of 'dark' history. Then why was Thorin so proud of having such an object?

**And nine were given to men. **

Bilbo squirmed, why would it mention men desiring power? For some reason he got a bad feeling about it. How was another race desiring power above all else supposed to relate to the lives of simple hobbits? Hobbits didn't desire power or money for the most part.

**Within these rings was the strength and will to govern each race, but they were all deceived for the dark lord Sauron forged another ring in secret. A ring to rule them all. It was filled with his malice, cruelty, and will to dominate.**

**The screen goes on to show more of middle earth as the voice explains that middle earth began to fall to the power of the ring.**

Thorin frowned and looked towards Bilbo, "Just as it says the rings contained strength to govern each race. How it was explained to me is that they were supposed to increase courage and strength to lead in battle, enhance magical abilities, and one's ability to govern. They are magical powerful rings that are even rumored to take on life of their own. It is believed that they whisper ideas of best course of action to take, which was supposed to be their purpose: to help rule."

Bilbo shivered, that didn't feel like it was a good thing. "But..." he hesitated, "if they are sentient and have that much power and are created by a dark lord... doesn't that make them dangerous?"

Thorin looked away. "Yes," he said quietly, "count on a hobbit to point that out. That was the danger with the one ring. It controlled all the other rings, which meant that they in turn tried to control and twist their masters into something evil and dependent on the rings and their master, Sauron. In turn the one ring also drew strength from these rings and Sauron gained more power to dominate the world."

"Then why do you carry it!"

Thorin sighed, "the one ring has disappeared from memory and without it, the rings no longer pose a threat. They cannot control us without the one ring."

Bilbo shook his head, "If they are sentient, even without a master ring, I think they pose threat." Bilbo was feeling a little uncomfortable because he knew he had a magic ring, but _it was not_ _that kind of magic ring._

The room was silent as they mulled over what Bilbo had said. Thorin looked away not wanting admit how much sense Bilbo was making. He tightened his hold on his ring. It was _his._

**There were still those who resisted. The screen showed a mighty battle as the voice explained that an alliance of men and elves...**

"OI! Dwarves were there too! How convenient they forgot that. This is clearly in favor of the elves!"

"My question, said Balin thoughtfully, "is why we are being shown this. Granted this is new to our burglar, but the rest of us already know this story of the rings and Isildur. I don't see how this relates to Bilbo's future or hobbits at all."

"Yea" Kili pouted. "I thought we were going to learn all about Mister Boggins and/or his relatives."

Dori shrugged, "me too, but you have to admit that it is interesting to see how it happened for real because this shows the past and future. It's not just a re-enactment."

Nori rolled his eyes, count on Dori to be excited to see history… and if he thought it was kind of cool himself no one would need to know. He glanced over to see that Ori was feverishly writing. Ok...so maybe Dori wasn't the only to find this very interesting.

"**Victory was near but the power of the ring couldn't be undone." Sauron steps onto the battle field causing the armies of men and elves to back off in fear. In this moment Isildur son of the king took up his fathers sword and slashes off Sauron's finger that had the ring on it. Sauron was defeated.**

"**In this moment Isildur had the chance to destroy this evil forever, but because the hearts of men are so easily corrupted Isildur claimed it for himself and the ring survived."**

**The ring has a will of its own and it betrayed Isildur. **

Bilbo felt his eyes widen as he watched Isildur put the ring on to turn invisible as he fled only for the ring to fall off as he swam leading to his death. The one ring turned him invisible? Bilbo's hand went unconsciously into his pocket to hold the ring. He did not like the ball of dread that was forming in his stomach.

**The ring was lost. History became legend and legend became myth.**

"Indeed" Balin nodded, "While most races teach and discuss this story in history, it is completely shrouded in mystery and myth. No one knows what happened to the ring, and many believe that Isildur had an heir. There are even legends that the line of Isildur endured on and that his heir will return to Gondor when it is in great need for their king to lead against the greatest darkness."

"Really," Ori asked excitedly as he wrote down what Balin said.

Balin shook his affectionately at his student. "I was giving an example of how this story is steeped in myth. It really happened, but there is a lot mystery in it and when there is mystery, legends pop up. Why, even some claim that there is a prophesy that Sauron could rise again and that's why Isildur's heir hasn't come forth because they are afraid of retribution or something like that. Others claim that Isildur's heir will have power to call on help from the dead! Can you imagine such a ridiculous legend? And yet many would claim its prophesy."

Ori looked a little disappointed, but he still looked hopeful. "You told me that legends and myths are often based on truth so some of them might not be absolutely ridiculous."

Balin opened his mouth, but Dwalin laid his hand on his shoulder, "let the lad believe in legends if he wants; I think it makes life more interesting anyway," he grinned.

Balin sighed and shrugged. He smiled at Ori, "you could very well be right."

Ori beamed.

"Well, I for one, have no wish to see Sauron alive so let us hope that not all of these legends could be true," Thorin stated firmly. Everyone nodded in response as they thought on how terrible that would be.

**The ring passed out of all knowledge until it ensnared a new bearer.**

"Wait," Dwalin whispered excitedly as he leaned forward. "Does this mean we will be shown what happens to ring after Isildur lost it?"

"This is so cool!" Killi exclaimed.

Ssh! Filli shushed as he was also leaning forward eagerly.

Thorin found himself doing the same thing. No one knew what happened to the ring after Isildur died, but by some miracle they were about to find out.

**The ring came to Gollum who took it into the caves of the misty mountains where it consumed him**.

"Ew," Kili had a look of distaste on his face. "What exactly is that? It doesn't look like a goblin, orc, troll or any other race I have ever seen."

Fili shrugged, "Maybe it has something to do with the ring? She said it consumed him."

Thorin's eyebrows were drawn together. Had they been that close to the one ring while they crossed the misty mountains?

Bilbo was silent. He recognized the creature. Did he really carry the one ring of power in his pocket? He was really going to be sick.

"**Whispers of a nameless fear began to spread and the ring perceived that it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum, but was picked up by an unlikely creature. The screen showed Bilbo Baggins picking up the ring saying, 'what's this?' A hobbit Bilbo Baggins of the shire."**

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and then the room exploded. "WHAT!" shrieked Kili and Fili while the rest of the room was filled with the other dwarves shouting in Khuzdul.

"You found the one ring?" Thorin demanded loudly over the noise staring straight in Bilbo's eye who was shrinking in on himself.

"Or maybe he will find it, and hasn't found it yet," Fili cut in quickly, "after all this is supposed to be about the future."

"No," Bilbo whispered, "I did find a ring while we were down in the goblin caves when I was separated from you. I had no idea what it was, I swear!" He was looking around desperately at his white-faced friends and companions.

"Could you bring it forward lad," Balin questioned gently.

Bilbo was shocked as a sudden possessive feeling over the ring came over him. This ring was _his_. Taking a deep breath Bilbo hesitantly pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out on his open palm for them all to see. The room was silent, everyone's eyes fixed on the one ring. Bilbo could see a mixture of awe and fear in their eyes; there was also something that seemed a little darker in a few of them. The stories of the evil of this ring is something they had heard myth and legend about since their own childhood; This legend was coming to life in a surreal way.

Nori finally broke the silence, "You know, for something that has caused so much terror and holds so much power, it is kind of plain looking."

Dwalin snorted at that. "Of course, you would focus on outer appearance of value in a ring,"

Nori smirked at this, it was after all, part of his job to recognize how much monetary value an object had, and he would never have pegged this ring as valuable.

Dwalin shook his head, "This ring is not to be underestimated. We know it holds a great deal of power with or without its master."

Thorin gave a sharp nod, "It is altogether evil. When we reclaim Erebor we will need to call a council to decide what to do with it. We cannot let it have any power over middle earth. With it reemerging all the other rings of power are indeed dangerous."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "That is a shocking display of wisdom your majesty, you have come a long way since you rushed headfirst into Azog's sword with no plan. I honestly wondered if there was something wrong with your head.

The room was filled with snorts as Thorin rolled his eyes. "Like you were any better," he grumbled.

"What do we do with the ring for now?"

Thorin hesitated for a moment. He _wanted_ the ring. He could actually feel a pull to it. He might not have noticed it, but for a look he recognized in a few of his comrades' eyes. It was a look similar to his grandfather's when he began to first feel the call of gold sickness. Thorin suppressed a shudder. Could this thing cause something similar?

He looked to Bilbo. "You have done a good job of carrying it thus far. I believe it can be entrusted to you. Please be aware of any ill effects you might feel from it, and let us know. Don't ever wear it," Thorin hesitated when he saw Bilbo look away quickly ducking his head. Thorin narrowed his eyes, "Have you worn it before?"

Bilbo looked at his feet as he answered, "It turns me invisible. I may have used it a few times."

Thorin sighed, "What's done is done, I just don't know what the consequences could be from holding such a ring, let alone using it. Just keep it safe until we can figure out how to proceed." Bilbo nodded and quickly pocketed the ring.

Thorin relaxed when he felt some of that pull lessen, and the other dwarves in the room relaxed a little. The ring really was powerful to have affected them all like this within a few minutes without them even touching it. It was a good thing they found out about it now before it could ruin Bilbo's life.

"We will probably get more information if we continue with the story," Balin suggested as they all settled back down. Most of them had not been aware that they had stood up at some point in the shock of finding out that Bilbo carried the one ring.

**The voice concluded that the time will come that hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.**

"And there is the tie between hobbits and the fate of the world: Bilbo found the one ring."

"It's just so unreal," breathed Ori who was so caught up in the story that he had almost forgot to take a few notes.

All anyone could do was nod numbly in agreement


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Concerning Hobbits**

**The screen scanned over a map while a voice that sounded like Bilbo's said the date was September 22 1400 by shire reckoning.**

"1400!" Bilbo exclaimed, "but that would make me 111 in this future if this is about me.

Kili looked confused, "How old are you now?"

"50," Bilbo replied, still frowning thoughtfully at the new information they had just received.

"But that makes you a child!" Fili exclaimed, his eyes had gone wide with concern as he looked in Bilbo's direction. He swerved toward his uncle, "Did you have any idea how young he was." Fili demanded angrily.

Thorin's eyebrows kept rising as Bilbo sputtered. Thorin chuckled in amusement. "Hobbits age differently than dwarves, nephew. Their lifespans aren't as long so Bilbo is of age to be here."

"Exactly," Bilbo finally managed to sputter out, "I'm considered respectably middle aged, thank you very much!"

Bilbo gave a huff and turned back to the screen with his brow furrowed. "That's why I'm confused about the story starting in 1400; hobbits don't generally live that long. Even if by some miracle I'm still alive at that age, I can't be functioning well, can I?"

The room was silent. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin all exchanged looks: didn't the narrator earlier mention that the ring gave Gollum unnatural long life? This didn't look good.

Nori noticed their exchange of looks. He had a feeling he knew what they were thinking.

**The screen showed Bag end.**

Bilbo sighed. Home. He loved the company, but he missed his cozy hobbit hole. "I'm not sure if I told you this, but you have a lovely home," Gloin said.

"And great food." Bombur added rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you," Bilbo nodded.

**"****The Fellowship of the Ring" appears on the screen**

"Well that sounds interesting," Oin said thoughtfully, "It seems that this future certainly does center around the ring."

"Well if Bilbo has the ring, it only makes sense that something would have to be done about it soon enough," Dori said, "What concerns me is what the ring could have done to Bilbo after all this time. That ring corrupts and no one can fight its power for that long. You saw what it did to that Gollum creature, and I'm sure you recall that the rings that weren't even the ring of power created the Nazgul." The feeling in the room darkened considerably.

Bilbo tilted his head curiously, what on earth was a Nazgul?

**The screen shows Bilbo next to a cozy fire. It shows that he is writing a book. He decides to start concerning Hobbits.**

"You look old Mister Boggins!" Kili exclaimed while Fili nodded. Bilbo just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"He also looks perfectly untouched by the darkness." Thorin said stunned, "He can't possibly still have the one ring. That ring corrupts and twists. Perhaps he just has a particularly long lifespan."

The others nodded. They were relieved that Bilbo had not been twisted and controlled by the ring, but that also begged the question of what happened to the ring.

**"****Hobbits have been farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years." The screen shows a hobbit pulling a pig. They are quite content to be ignored. A knock is heard at the door and Bilbo calls "Frodo! Someone at the door."**

"Who's Frodo?" Balin asked Bilbo curiously.

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know. Clearly whoever he is, he's living with me at Baggend in the future so probably a relative."

"Maybe he's your son!" Gloin jumped in excitedly. "We should introduce your son and my son! My Gimli would probably love to have a hobbit friend."

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably trying not to blush. He had actually stopped seriously thinking of marriage and family a few years ago. Did this mean he would have a family after all?

"Well we won't find out unless we let the story continue," he finally said with a small smile.

**"****It has been remarked that Hobbits only real passion is for food." The screen shows a Hobbit girl trying to a kiss a man who is distracted by food.**

"Now that's my kind of people," Bombur declared, patting his stomach, as the rest of the company laughed at that scene.

Bilbo grinned, "Hobbits really do love their food. We eat six full course meals a day!"

Everyone stared at Bilbo, even Bombur looked shocked.

Thorin looked uncomfortable as he asked, "How can you eat so much? Hobbits seem to be a little chubbier, but you are shorter and you're nowhere near as big as Bombur who eats a lot, but not that much.

Bilbo looked around thoughtfully. "Hobbits have a very high metabolism so we need to eat more to—"

"Have we been starving you this entire time!" Kili suddenly broke in, voice shaking.

Bilbo looked at him startled looking like a deer in the headlights. The entire company actually looked devastated.

"No, no!" Bilbo tried to assure them quickly feeling uncomfortable. "Hobbits do need more food to keep up with their metabolism, but we are also really good at adapting to new circumstances. It was really hard for me the first couple of weeks because I felt really weak and tired all the time just from the lack of nutrition, but I adjusted and I picked up food to snack on the road. Hobbits learn young about anything edible that can be found in plants. Our metabolism makes that an absolutely necessary skill for survival. Bilbo knew he was babbling, but he really didn't like how devastated this made everyone look, even Thorin looked upset.

"Basically, you had to fend for yourself because we, the company, did not even help provide your most basic needs." Thorin finally said darkly.

Several of the company were thinking back to the first couple of weeks after Bilbo had joined them. Bilbo had been very pale and slow. They often had to tell him to speed up. There were also several times where his legs and arms seemed too shaky when he was walking or carrying anything. They all had assumed it was just that he wasn't used to any exercise, but knowing that hobbits required more nutrition than dwarves gave them a different perspective. Bilbo had to adapt to the rigors of the journey without the nutrients he needed.

Bilbo squirmed uncomfortably as many of the company members scrambled up to collect plates of food for Bilbo. It was like they were trying to make up for it by burying him in food now as they all tried to hand him what they gathered.

"I'm fine!" Bilbo exclaimed. He was looking around, not sure how to respond when his eyes met Gloin's.

"Clearly we made some mistakes out of ignorance," Gloin said quietly, "That still doesn't justify it because we should have made more of an effort to understand the hobbit race as we had one in our company. Please forgive us Bilbo."

"Of course," Bilbo nodded. "I'm really all right," he protested as Oin pushed a plate of herbed potatoes, vegetables, and mutton with bread into his hands. Although he was actually hungry, so he accepted the food given to him and set out to eat with gusto.

Everyone finally settled back down and Bilbo tried to ignore that they still kept glancing at him with concern.

**Bilbo continues to explain that hobbits also loved brewing ales and smoking pipeweed.**

"Is Hobbit ale really good quality," Dwallin questioned Bilbo curiously.

Bilbo grinned, "It's one of the few things that make Hobbits famous. Ours is considered the best."

Dwallin nodded thoughtfully. It's too bad the company hadn't stayed long enough to try this famous ale.

**Hobbits hearts truly lie in peace and quiet and good tilled earth because Hobbits love all things that grow. The screen shows hobbits playing quiet board games outside and gardening.**

"It does seem very peaceful and happy in the shire." Fili said wistfully.

Thorin glanced at his nephew sadly. He really had tried to give his nephews a peaceful happy upbringing, but being in exile doesn't make that easy. They had lived in the most difficult places to live, the reject lands of other dwarves. Fili and Kili seemed carefree, but in reality, their lives weren't as care free as they liked to pretend.

**Bilbo finishes that to others their lives may seem quaint, but that especially today there is nothing wrong with celebrating a simple life. A party banner is raised that says Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins with a hobbit excitedly clapping her hands.**

"Happy Birthday Mr. Boggins!" Fili and Kili both shouted so loud that Bilbo almost choked on a piece of bread that he was eating.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Today is not my birthday; this is simply showing my birthday in the future."

"We know," Kili pouted, "But we wanted to wish you a happy birthday since we didn't on your actual birthday.

"Yea, we should celebrate while we are here!" Fili exclaimed. "Was there any cake in that pantry?"

Bombur shook his with a smile, "No such luck."

Thorin raised a brow, his beard twitching. "Why do I feel like you two just want cake?"

Fili ducked his head and Kili pouted."Nothing wrong with that."

Bilbo couldn't help a chuckle. He really loved these two. "Let's continue watching; it looks like you will get a chance to see a real hobbit celebration soon."

**There is a knock on the door and Bilbo calls "Frodo, the door! Another knock, "Where is that boy, Frodo!"**

"There's that mention of Frodo again," Kili said knowingly as Bilbo blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The Company learns a little bit about Hobbit history. I did take a few creative liberties with Hobbit history in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 The Shire**

**The scene changes to show a young hobbit with curly black hair sitting quietly underneath a tree. A humming is heard approaching and Frodo jumps up with a grin.**

"He looks pretty young." Oin commented. "I don't know much about how hobbits age though…"

Bilbo studied the screen. "I would say he is either recently turned of age or pretty close to it. That's about 33 years old for hobbits."

"Ah that would only make a small age difference between him and my Gimli!" Gloin jumped in excitedly, "Dwarves take longer to age so Frodo will start to catch up to him in age eventually! Frodo seems to be a very handsome fellow! Good clear eyes and wonderful smile! I bet he is your pride and joy," Gloin continued to gush. "We really should introduce him and Gimli; it would be good if those two can be friends."

Bilbo shifted to look uncomfortably at Oin.

Oin grinned, "Gloin is very much a doting father. If you get him on the topic of his son he could go on for hours. No doubt he already views Frodo as a type of nephew since he is most likely your son, which means he may get some similar treatment. Don't worry about it."

Bilbo blushed, both at the thought of having a son and that Gloin felt close enough to him to consider Bilbo's relatives as if they were his own relatives.

"Oi! I know you two are talking about me," Gloin said loudly.

Dwallin started laughing, "And why wouldn't they be, laddie? Your son complex has apparently grown into a nephew complex as well by the way you're gushing. Oin is probably doing you the favor of making sure our Bilbo doesn't misunderstand this to be something creepy."

This shut Gloin up.

**Frodo begins to run to the road and stops by a tree. Gandalf is the one humming, driving his cart along the road.**

"There's Gandalf!" Cheered Fili and Kili

"No doubt there to make trouble," Thorin grumbled

"Too bad for him he left us just before this, eh?" chuckled Balin, "He's the type that wants to know everything, and now we'll know more about the future than him!"

"That won't last long though," Bilbo reminded him, "we'll have to tell him everything."

"Why?" questioned Thorin grumpily

Bilbo arched an eyebrow, "Did you forget about the shiny piece of jewelry that can potentially destroy the whole world that I happen to carry in my pocket? I'll remind you, it's gold, shiny, and turns you invisible."

There were a few chuckles and Thorin snorted, really this hobbit seemed to be treating it a little too lightly, although he did have a point.

Dwallin shook his head fondly at Bilbo, and put his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "He's right, the wizard's council will have to be informed of all the details, and Gandalf is the respected gray wizard. This is too important to make any exception."

Thorin sighed and nodded. He knew that. It's just…that wizard annoyed him a lot at times.

**Gandalf stops when he sees Frodo. "You're late!" Frodo admonished trying to control a grin from breaking out.**

There were several grins at this.

**"A wizard is never late! Frodo Baggins."**

"His last name is Baggins," Fili said with a wink at Bilbo.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, the Baggins clan was bigger than these dwarves seemed to realize.

** Gandalf looks up from underneath his hat, "Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."**

"Well doesn't that explain so much," Bilbo said looking around.

"Old Codger," Thorin grumbled, "he just admitted that he likes to make people wait."

**The scene goes back and forth between Gandalf and Frodo, who seem serious.**

**Then they smile and burst into laughter. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo cries as he jumps to hug Gandalf**

"Aw! Now isn't that just the sweetest scene you ever did see." Fili cooed.

"Clearly you and Gandalf are on pretty good terms at this time since young Frodo seems this close to him." Thorin said pointedly.

Bilbo shrugged. He failed to see why that was necessary to point out. It's true he didn't really consider himself that close to Gandalf, but after this adventure it would make sense to stay in contact. After years of contact it would only be natural if they were good friends in the future.

**"You didn't think I would miss your uncle's birthday, did you?" Gandalf asked**

"Uncle?" Gloin pouted

"Noooo!" Fili and Kili cried out in unison.

"We wanted to see the adventures of Bilbo and his son," Kili whined.

Bilbo frowned. It didn't really surprise him that Frodo didn't turn out to be his, although he actually did feel a little disappointed, but one thing was off. Why was Frodo living with him? Frodo was fairly young… he couldn't have been of age very long if he was of age at all. Where were his parents?

Eärwen chose this moment to interject. "Frodo is indeed your nephew Bilbo, but he is as good as your son. His parents died when he was very young. You took him in and raised him as your own. You're really the only father he has ever known."

That certainly does make him your son" Gloin nodded, "Although it's such a shame that the poor lad was orphaned so young."

"That's so sweet," Fili cried, "It's so sad that he lost family, but its good that he still has you mister Boggins!"

"Don't forget us!" Kili jumped in. "Family isn't always tied by blood and we are also Bilbo's family so that makes Frodo our nephew!"

Bilbo felt really touched when he saw the majority of the dwarves nod their heads. They really did consider him family and Frodo by extension. He also felt grateful that he would be able to experience some of the joy of parenthood even if he never got married. He could already feel a surprising amount of affection and protectiveness for the Frodo on the screen and they had barely started the story.

"Alright, Alright. I think we established that this young Frodo will probably grow up really spoiled with at least 13 dwarf uncles and his adopted father showering him with attention," Balin said shaking his head and smiling affectionately at Bilbo. "Let's continue to see what happens."

**"So how is the old rascal? I hear it is going to be a party of special significance? Gandalf askes as he continues to drive the cart into the shire.**

**"You know Bilbo," Frodo replies, "he's got the whole place in an uproar."**

"I'm so proud of you, Bilbo," Kili said with a fake sniff.

"He's got the whole place in uproar," Fili jumped in wiping away fake tears. "He's learned so from us so well."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "Who says I learned that from you? You might be surprised at the mayhem I could cause as a faunt."

Fili and Kili snickered.

**"Well that should please him," Gandalf says with a laugh.**

**"Half the shire's been invited and the rest are turning up anyway. Frodo said. They both laugh merrily.**

**The scene changes to a pond as Frodo and Gandalf drive over a bridge. Bilbo's voiceover says that life in the Shire continues very much as it has in the past age that change comes slowly. Things are made to endure in the Shire. "There's always been a Baggins living in Bag End. Bilbo leans back in his chair and says, "And there always will be."**

**Scene moves back to Frodo and Gandalf Fodo: To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study," scene shows bilbo looking at a map, Frodo's voiceover continues "He spends hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." **

**Bilbo put down the map and starts to panic searching his pockets for something turning them inside out exclaiming, "Where's it gone?" He begins to search the room lifting cushions, coats, and throwing things around**

"You're very erratic and desperate about what you are looking for," Ori said frowning, "That behavior is in line with how a ring holder might act…"

"But he is still too sane to have held on to the _one _ring for that long," Thorin interrupted firmly, "I'm actually surprised we haven't seen more behavior like that recently." He turned to Bilbo who was biting his lip nervously. "You have shown great resilience against its power, but to endure it for over fifty years is not practical."

"Then how do you explain this behavior in his future!" Dori snapped

Thorin frowned, "I'm not sure, but Bilbo seems to living well and raising his son—nephew well. The ring would not be content to leave him that pure still. His age is probably catching up with him.

Bilbo didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't see himself easily losing or letting go of the ring without knowing what it was. He had to admit that he did feel some possessiveness of it. He had a sinking feeling that the ring wasn't gone in this future and that Frodo might be affected. He felt a strange protectiveness tighten in his chest. Bilbo closed his eyes and took a breath. His protectiveness of Frodo was stronger than his possessiveness of the ring. He knew he would do whatever it takes to make sure that Frodo's future would not be darkened by this ring.

**He throws down his bag and coat, and then he touches his waistcoat pocket, puts his hand inside and takes something out relieved. He sighs in relief and brings his closed hand to his mouth with his eyes closed.**

"This is impossible," Dwalin muttered to Thorin, who had gone white faced.

"I'm sorry, but that has to be the ring, what else would he act like that for?" Dori inserted concernedly.

Slowly Thorin nodded. He still didn't see how Bilbo could hold onto it for so long without becoming like the Gollum creature at the beginning, but he had to agree that this looked suspiciously like it was very much still in Bilbo's possession.

**The scene changes back to Frodo and Gandalf. Frodo says, "He's up to something and Gandalf just looks at Frodo mysteriously.**

"What are you up to, Master Boggins?" Fili questioned loudly.

Bilbo raised his eyebrow, "Did you seriously ask me what I'm planning in over fifty years from now? What are _your_ plans at eleven o'clock fifty years from now?"

Fili grinned, Kili snorted, and Thorin rolled his eyes. "Well," Thorin inserted, "Clearly the wizard knows what's going on, he isn't fooling anybody with that look."

**"All right keep your secrets!" Frodo exclaims. Gandalf says, "What?" Trying too hard to look innocent. Frodo: "But I know you have something to do with it."**

"Including Frodo," Thorin said, nodding approvingly.

"Well, he seems to be a smart lad," Balin laughed, "although Gandalf doesn't really hide his involvement well in this case."

**Frodo goes on to talk about how before Gandalf came along the Baggins were very well thought of because they had never had any adventures or done anything unexpected.**

"Is it really considered bad to go on adventures or do anything unexpected amongst Hobbits," Ori questioned curiously.

Bilbo hesitated as everyone turned to him curiously.

"It's not considered respectable…" he finally said.

"But why," Ori pressed

Some of the dwarves were looking uncomfortable. Many of them were wondering if they cost Bilbo his reputation and respectability in the Shire. That did not sit well them.

Bilbo sighed, "It's difficult to explain our reasoning, but it is partially based on fear because of things that have happened in our past. We haven't always lived in the Shire. Once upon a time we were actually settled in the Valley Anduin not far from the misty mountains. We have lost a lot of our records from that time, but something happened that caused the Hobbits to need to flee their homes. We may be unclear as to what happened, but we have never forgotten what is known as our wandering years. These are the years that Hobbits traveled from place to place hungry and without a home. That's actually where we gain our need to be familiar with anything edible as well as an ability to adapt to circumstances as needed despite our high metabolism.

Bilbo hesitated to continue at the expressions on the company member's faces.

They gaped at him, registering what this meant. They really did not know the first thing about Hobbits.

Thorin was really struggling. The Hobbits history sounded strangely similar to his own people's. He felt even guiltier than ever for treating Bilbo like an outsider.

He finally managed to get a few word's out, "So….Hobbits have far more in common with….us than we realized."

Bilbo slowly nodded. "I suppose we do in a way. This was much longer ago for us, and we finally settled in the Shire, but the Wandering Years are indelibly fixed in our memories. They were difficult, hopeless years for our kind. It's actually why it's considered bad to leave for adventures. We remember that painful part of our history and as a result Hobbits don't want to draw any attention to ourselves for fear of being driven from our homes once again. In Hobbit's eyes, any Hobbit that leaves the Shire to explore the world endangers our very peaceful existence. And any stranger that comes to our shire is viewed with suspicion because Hobbits don't trust them to be safe."

"But you still let us into your home and chose to come with us." Balin said quietly, looking thoughtfully at Bilbo, "Why? Why, if you knew that you would lose the trust and respect of other Hobbits, did you come on this adventure that would most likely mean discomfort and danger?"

Several dwarves were thinking back to the night they first met Bilbo Baggins. His very flustered reaction to them, and how less than eager he had been to accompany them on their journey. And yet he had still let them into his home, gave them a meal, and provided a place for them to sleep. They hadn't realized at the time, just how amazing that made him.

Bilbo shrugged. "I heard you singing about your home, and it really hit me what you had lost. You lost your home, and I wanted you to be able to get it back. It's not fair that either of our races lost their homes. I found myself wanting to be the friend to you in your time of need, that my ancestors did not have. Even though I'm small, I want to make that little bit of difference for you because even just one friend can help."

"You certainly have made a big difference to us and this quest." Balin assured him gruffly. "I don't know what we would have done without you, honestly, you've certainly saved us plenty of times."

Thorin had been staring silently, darkly at the floor. He finally looked up. "I owe you an apology, Bilbo."

Fili and Kili gasped dramatically, and the rest of the company looked startled. Thorin, the proud King in Exile, had just apologized and he had used Bilbo's first name. He may have apologized earlier, but it hadn't sounded this sincere.

He threw a stern look at Fili and Kili and continued, "I treated you like an outsider and continued to insult your race even after coming to accept you. I'm sorry to have done you such a dishonor."

"Apology accepted," Bilbo said trying to hide how stunned he felt. "Like I said, this happened a long time ago. I actually recognized fairly early on that your attitude was just your defense, so I tried not to take too much offense."

"Wait…defense?" questioned Ori

Bilbo smiled sadly, "When you have been forced into such a vulnerable position, you learn that you can't trust everyone, so you put up walls, become defensive, and suspicious of others. Hobbits actually reacted in a similar way. Remember I told you that they are suspicious of all other races, even to this day."

"Although," he added thoughtfully, "I wonder what would have happened if you lot had found your way to the Shire during your own early wandering years. Despite Hobbits suspicious nature, your story would have hit close to home. I bet that a lot of Hobbits would have been touched enough by your plight that they would overcome their suspicions enough to help others create a home like we had.

Thorin stared down at the floor again. That was a good description: wandering years. The years after they had been forced to flee the mountain had been extremely difficult. He had felt like a failure as a leader as he was forced to watch his people go hungry and freeze. They had finally settled on some reject lands his cousin had, 'kindly gifted' them, but they did not sustain his people very well. Would they really have been ultimately accepted by the Hobbits? Would the Hobbits have treated them better than their own kind had?

"Well then, make sure you emphasize that when you return home," Balin advised, "Before you tell exciting stories of your adventures, tell everyone how we were in the midst of what you call the 'wandering years' and you left to help us find a home in honor of your ancestors."

Bilbo nodded impressed, that might actually help him regain some respectability. He would still be considered strange, but that might soften some Hobbits hearts towards him. Balin wasn't Thorin's chief advisor for nothing.

There didn't seem to be much else to say. The company was still registering everything they had learned over the last several minutes. They turned back to the screen as it started back up again at the longer silence.

**Gandalf: "If your referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."**

The room with was filled with several snorts. "Barely involved my foot," grumbled Bilbo.

Balin couldn't help but think that Gandalf had done Bilbo a wrong here. Gandalf, unlike the dwarves, understood the Hobbit culture. He had to know how the Hobbits would react to Bilbo's leaving. Instead, he took advantage of their sad history to help pressure Bilbo to make such a sacrifice. Gandalf might have some greater good in mind, but Thorin wasn't the only one who owed Bilbo an apology.

**Frodo: "Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled as a disturber of the peace." Gandalf: "Oh really?" He looks around to see hobbits glaring at him.**

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Gandalf acting surprised was not convincing. This was not a surprising reaction. He imagined Hobbits great fear now is that Gandalf will run away with their children or something.

"He has no right to act surprised. He's been around Hobbits enough to know how they would react." Growled Dwalin

Balin glanced over at Dwallin. Apparently he wasn't the only who thought Gandalf should have been more considerate of the views of the culture that their Bilbo would return to.

**Children chase after the cart calling "Gandalf! Gandalf!"**

"Well the little ones seem fond of him," Nori observed.

"Of course, they are," Bilbo laughed. "Gandalf is very well known in the shire for his fireworks Faunt's can't get enough of it, and honestly many adult Hobbits love them too, they just don't like to show it."

**The children start shouting for fireworks and are disappointed when the cart keeps going. Suddenly fireworks fly from the back of the cart, causing them to cheer, and the adult hobbit to laugh until his wife glares at him.**

Several chuckles filled the room.

**Frodo stands up in the cart: "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Gandalf: "So am I dear boy." Frodo jumps off the cart waving goodbye. "So am I." he murmurs to himself as he continues on.**


End file.
